charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Exchanging
Swapping magical powers is an ability that very few magical beings possess naturally,Power Exchanging often requires the use of a spell or potion or a combination of both. : The power exchange between magical beings is often used in important to dier circumstances that require a reversal of powers. Spells There are a few spells that are found in the Halliwell family's Book of Shadows that allow the exchanging of powers. To Exchange Powers A spell written by a witch of the Halliwell line before the Charmed Ones acquired the Book of Shadows, to Exchange Powers was used by Piper Halliwell in order to save her love, Leo Wyatt when he was wounded by a Darklighter's poison tip arrow. She searched the Book for a magical solution when Leo appeared in the Attic of the Manor covered in sweat, bleeding. : Leo and Phoebe explained he was a Whitelighter and he explained what had happened. Piper was desperate for a magical aid and found the spell to Exchange Power. With the Book on the floor as she sat beside Leo and her sisters stood nearby watching. Piper recited the spell and then she tried to use her power of Freezing but it didn't work, the powers were exchanged. : Prue Halliwell then received a Premonition of Kit beside a lamp that fell and told her sisters what she saw, but then when the cat jumped by the lamp, Phoebe raised her hand toward Kit and she blasted the lamp against the wall with Prue's power of Telekinesis. Not only did the spell exchange Piper and Leo's powers, but it also exchanged Prue and Phoebe's. : Prue and Phoebe had to use each other's powers to find a Darklighter responsible for wounding Leo, who was also after a young woman who was a future Whitelighter. As the two sisters searched for Alec, Piper stayed with Leo trying to heal him, but it was no use, she couldn't find the trigger. But as she sat with Leo, she told Leo that she loved him as tears rolled down her face, a tear hit her hand and it glowed yellow, she found the trigger to heal Leo; Love. She held her hands above Leo and healed the wound. : Prue and Phoebe found Alec and Daisy, the future Whitelighter in Golden Gate Park and Prue recited the spell to exchange powers with Alec, giving her his power to incinerate beings with his hands; a power known as the Touch of Death. Phoebe covered her ears so that the spell would not affect her and then she moved Alec closer to Prue as she held out her hand. Prue placed her hand on Alec and to activate the power she had to feel immense hatred toward him, she successfully incinerated him, first burning his skin and then his bones, vanquishing him into oblivion. : With Alec defeated, Leo healed and Daisy rescued, the sisters reversed the spell, returning each of the powers to their rightful owner. The Spell What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, Switch our powers through the air. To Exchange a Power Working similarily to the spell to Exchange Power, the spell to Exchange a Power this spell contains one less line than the first. The spell was first used by Piper and Phoebe after Phoebe was given a vision by Kyra, a Demonic Seer, showing her a world free of demons, created by the Avatars, a world beyond Good and Evil, known as Utopia. : Phoebe wanted to exchange powers with Piper so that she could show her the vision in order to persuade Piper into talking to the Avatars. But when the two sisters recited the spell, the demon Zankou appeared and blasted the sisters with Energy Balls that hit the essences of their powers, knocking their powers into two neighbors. : The sisters then set out to locate and persuade the two to return their powers, which they were able to do when Phoebe persuaded the man that acquired her Premonition power to focus and recieve the vision Krya showed her. Phoebe explained it was a world free of conflict and that they needed their powers back so they could bring the world to fruition. The two agreed and the sisters powers were restored. The Spell What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine. I offer up this gift to share, Switch our powers through the air. Potions Certain potions not intended for power exchange such as those to separate beings from their powers can be used to act as an exchange method, granting the creator of the potion the powers of a being who imbibes the potion. To Separate a Witch From Her Powers A combination of various magical ingredients including Henbane, Gypsy's Blood, Mandrake, Nox Oil and lead, the potion to Separate a Witch From Her Powers is intended to disempower a witch, allowing the creator of the potion to absorb the powers of the being who falls victim to the potion after a spell is recited. The spells reads: Powers of the Witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here. This potion and spell was first used by Gail Altman and her friends Amanda and Helen in order to imbue the demon Cryto with the powers of the Charmed Ones in exchange for Cryto to bestow Gail and her friends with youth and beauty. The Charmed Ones discovered Gail's plan and were able to retrieve their powers and banish Cryto. : It was later used by the Stillman Sisters in a plot to steal the sisters powers and identities but they were found out and the Charmed Ones regained their powers. : The potion was last used by the demon Zankou who attempted to steal the sisters powers before taking in the Shadow within the Nexus beneath Halliwell Manor. Although Zankou managed to steal the Book of Shadows and acquire Piper and Phoebe's powers, the three sisters were able to trick Zankou with their Astral Projections, luring him to Magic School. When he thought he would be able to steal Paige's powers, it was revealed they were projections and the three sisters were able to reaquire the Book of Shadows and banished both Zankou and the Nexus, restoring their powers. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities Category: Season 1 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8